Drink, for my sake!
by Eden Raid
Summary: What can happen when one's dream is twisted into something unimaginable? Extreme Character OOC. Rated for language. Undefined drabble.


Disclaimer: Namco owns all of the characters but one in this fanfiction.

Spoilers: Some I guess, not so sure.

Note: This is in POV of Martel. Also, this fanfiction is one shot, and I didn't really put any effot in it. Beaware, for some odd reason, I made everyone except for someone drunk, so far. Oh, and don't think I don't like Yuan, because I love him!

"Drink, hic, it, for, hic, my sake, hic!" I yelled as I grabbed another bottle of bear, stuffing it down my throat.

"No." A certain seraphim replied to me as I gave him an death glare, but he ignored me.

"Why don't you try some! I mean, look at Kratos!" I yelled, pointing at an certain drunk seraphim who looked at my direction, waving in every direction. He tried to say somethign, but kept on hiccuping and that interupted him from saying whatever he wanted to.

I sighed, "Well, that's our auburn haired seraphim, there, hic!"

"No."

"What! I didn't ask you to drink this time!" I shrieked, slamming my hand down onto an table as I saw him shake his head. My eyes felt like they were burning off as I got up, and somehow made it to the table where I saw Mithos sitting, his back to me.

"How is it going for you right now? Mr. Grouchy-serious-no fun-Yuan is refusing to drink. What about you?"

"I'M LOVING IT!" Mithos screamed in the McDonald theme as his hands bursted out onto the air.

"Okay, you lost it. And I'm GLAD!" I screamed also as I hugged him, glad that someone would also have the fun with me. We were all depressed about something, I, Yuan, Kratos, and Mithos. But Yuan was refusing to drink, Kratos was talkinghiccup language, and Mithos was singing the McDonaldtheme song. Mithos was fun when he was drunk, but my little brother was fun when he was. I didn't really want him to drink, but when we were depressed about something, we loved it like this.

"Okay, Yuna, let's DRINK!" I shrieked as I grabbed another bottle of bear.

"YUAN!" Yuan corrected as I tilted my head.

"Huh, hic? Your, hic, name is, hic, Yunie? I, hic, thought, hic, your name, hic, was, hic, Yuna." I hiccuped all the way as Yuan sighed. He saw me looking at Kratos, and walking over to him. I screamed into Kratos' ear, considering I was drunk. Of course, he was listening, and I couldn't understand his hiccup language. I ignored him as I grabbed him, and dragged him over to Yuan.

"Okay, Krattie, let's, hic, do, hic, as we, hic, planned, hic hic!" I yelled as Kratos nodded drunkly, since he was drunk. Yuan stared at us like we were crazy maniacs, and tried to leave the bar I dragged him into. But I pushed Kratos towards Yuan, and he grabbed him by both arms. He did it! I caught him right where I wanted him!

"Okay, Yunie, let's get an drink for ALL of us, hic, hic, hic, NOW! HIC!" I tried to hold back the hiccups, but I couldn't at all. Yuan growled as I called him Yunie again, but I ignored like before. I grabbed a giant bottle of bear, and poured it down a giant mug as Yuan continously cursed at Kratos, screaming, but he wasn't any stronger than Kratos was. What a weak fiance I have!

"Okay, honey, open WIIIIIIIIIIDE!" I somehow pulled the hiccups back as I walked closer to Yuan. He looked at me, knowing that he couldn't escape Kratos' grasp. Even when he was drunk. I literally shoved the whole mug down onto his mouth as the alcohol forced itself down onto his throat. He instantly tripped as Kratos let him go, while trying to walk out. I smirked.

"Are you drunk, hic, hic, hic, yet, Yunie...? Hic." I asked as he faced me, then looked at Mithos, who was coming by.

"I'M LOVING IT!" He continued as I shoved him out of the picture.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, little bro, HIC!"

"HEY, TONY!" Mithos suddenly started singing the Frosted Flakes theme song as I shook my head.

"He watches too much TV, whatamacallit." Then I noticed something. I wasn't drunk already anymore! How...? Or maybe these morons were much more drunk than me, that I feel I'm not drunk. But wait, is Yuan drunk yet? I looked down at the ground, but I didn't see Yuan. I looked around, and finally found him doing-

"WHAT IN THE F-ING WORLD?" I screamed as I saw Yuan dancing ring around the rosie with Kratos. Kratos, an serious guy of all people. I shook my head, and then drank more and more, more than I can actually handle normally. But then later, everything blacked out.

I woke up, and looked around. I found myself on an bed, and I didn't even have any hangovers! Hmm... Wait, I remembered. I actually pinched myself while I was drunk... Coincedence, eh...? Then I smacked my forehead.

"A very odd dream... but Yuan did look cute when he was dancing with Mithos." She giggled.


End file.
